


Mosquito Bite

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Swearing, inspired by a wattpad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: Mingyu gasps. “Jihoon hyung, what happened to your neck?”“Shut up, Kim.” he threatened.





	Mosquito Bite

**Author's Note:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

The friend group where our protagonists belong is very popular in Star Academy (and even in other schools). Well, who wouldn’t get interested when you see a group consisting of thirteen boys with outstanding looks and personalities? Aside from the fact that some of them are either club president, captain of some sport, and/or, student council members; they also belong to the prestigious class also known as, Special A. Wherein only the cream of the crop, students with exceptional grades (no matter what year level they’re supposed to be in), are the only ones who can be admitted. 

And one of them is the language club vice president and football team captain, Kwon Soonyoung. He is the most cheerful one in the group and is acquainted with almost everyone. He has an easygoing and friendly personality that makes everyone want to be friends with him. He likes to joke about everything and anything with his friends, he’s also often the one cracking a green joke so _no one_ believes that _despite_ all that, Soonyoung is also _the_ purest among the group. Pure in the context of saying profanities; he hasn’t cursed in his _entire_ life with the sole reason of he doesn’t like the _sound_ of swear words. 

Soonyoung is the _only_ _one_ in the group who doesn’t cuss _even_ when frustrated or mad. Even the innocent youngest had already cursed that one-time school stressed the life out of him. That is why everyone in school _(professors included)_ was questioning _how_ did he end up with Jihoon aka _the_ resident cursing monster; a day wouldn’t last without him cursing at least 3 times. 

Only their friends know how Soonyoung _tolerates_ Jihoon and the fact that the latter has a limitation of cursing _only_ 3 times a day and _if_ he exceeds those 3, let’s just say the former does a thing _or two._  

Another buzzing question around the student body is the reason why Soonyoung _always_ walks out whenever Jihoon swears _after_ the 3 rd time and the follow up where Jihoon _also_ vanishes from their sight not too long after. It is common whenever someone walks out, the audience will follow that person’s retreating figure until they can no longer see him. That’s when Jihoon takes the chance to quietly sneak out with the help of their friends.

/// 

The students from Special A class cheered because they’ll have a free period. Everyone immediately rearranged the chairs to face their friends and some went out to buy snacks at the cafeteria or to the library to study. Soonyoung and his friends were in a mini circle at the very back, having a jamming session with Jisoo on the guitar. No one in the classroom complained because they all have lovely voices and some even shushed just to hear them clearly. 

They were on their 3rd song when an irritated voice exclaims, “ _Fucking hell!_ Will you guys shut up! I’m trying to sleep!” 

Everyone kept quiet as they look at the desk near the window aka where the cursing monster is currently glaring at them. Then they look back to the other side, Soonyoung has an eyebrow arched while the other eleven snickered and smirked. The students turn to Jihoon again and they all got confused because his eyes are widening in what looks like panic. 

“Ohhh it’s the first time Jihoon cursed _more than_ 3 times this week.” a random student utters with amazement that made others nod in agreement. 

Jihoon glares at them making the students stop their actions then they all flinched when they heard a chair squeak. Soonyoung walks towards the front door without looking at anyone, no trace of any emotion on his face either. 

Of course, their eyes would follow him so Jeonghan immediately strutted to Jihoon and nudged him, “Go.” he mouths. The younger quietly sneaks out to the back door while the former went back to their friends. Once the students turn to where Jihoon was. “He’s gone?” another student utters confused. 

When they look towards the group at the back, they’re already having conversations with one another. Seungkwan abruptly stands up, “Hyung! Can we sing Dangerous Woman? Please?” he looks at Jisoo who gave him a grin before strumming his guitar. Seokmin also stood up and they started singing, making the audience forget what just happened, _again._  

/// 

Little did the student body know, Soonyoung and Jihoon meet at the abandoned restroom at the back of the school whenever they both disappear. Unknown to many, the older is _scary_ behind closed doors and the younger is utterly scared of him despite the fact that in reality, _everyone else_ is scared of the strict theater club president. 

As soon as Jihoon locks the door, Soonyoung already had him pinned there. “You really like cursing that much, _Jihoonie?_ ” 

“I-I di-didn’t—“ Jihoon stutters but was cut off, “I thought we already _established_ your limit of _only_ 3 times a day?” Soonyoung lowly says. 

The older caresses his face, “And you _were_ doing so well too.” he thumbs his cheek, “You haven’t exceeded your limit since the week started.” Soonyoung leans to his left side. “Are you _testing_ my patience, _my little Jihoon?_ ” he lowly whispered right in his ear. 

Jihoon couldn’t help but shiver; he gulps before stuttering, “Soo-soonyoungie…” said person raises an eyebrow and the former gulps once more. “I-I m-mean… Lo-love… c-class s-starts in 10… c-can we d-do t-this later?” the younger pleaded. 

The older smiles, “Of course…” Jihoon exhales the breath he didn’t know he held but the former smirks. “ _Not._ ” Soonyoung captures his lips swiftly and kisses him earnestly while enveloping his arms around the younger’s body pulling him closer.

Jihoon wraps his arms around the former’s neck on instinct as he tries to keep up with his pace. Soonyoung was being rough and all he could do is try to keep up or his lips would bruise. 

Jihoon’s phone beeped a message; already knowing it’s from one of their friends saying they should go back before a professor comes in and mark them as absent. He slightly pulls away, “Lo-love… we need to go back now.” Soonyoung kisses his lips one more time before letting him fix his uniform.

The older then let Jihoon walk out first before following a few seconds later. When Jihoon enters the classroom through the back door, he’s already back to his tough aura while their friends started to smirk at him making the latter roll his eyes. A minute passed before the door opens again, revealing Soonyoung who smiles at everyone in sight. 

He nonchalantly sat on his desk beside Jihoon. “You okay, love?” he asked with the biggest grin he can muster. Jihoon rolls his eyes once again before muttering under his breath, “Fuck you.” 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow for the 2nd time that day as Jihoon’s eyes widen _once again_ in realization. The former was about to stand up when their professor arrives so he leans on Jihoon instead. “ _Don’t_ test my patience, _Jihoonie._ ” he sternly whispered making the latter shiver _again._  

The moment that class ended and the professor went out the door, Soonyoung walks out the room quietly with Jihoon following a moment after; making their friends confused because they didn’t hear the younger curse throughout the class. 

“Where are they going?” Chan asked as he looks around making sure no one noticed aside from them. “Jihoon didn’t swear at all, right? Or I didn’t hear it?” Wonwoo supplies before going back to playing with Mingyu’s hair. 

Minghao tilts his head before answering, “Nope. I didn’t hear anything as well.” Jisoo shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe Soonyoung’s hungry and they’re going to the cafeteria.” Hansol snaps his fingers, “I should’ve gone with them. I’m hungry too.”

Seungcheol tilts his head, “I _doubt_ the cafeteria is their destination.” he suggestively says while wiggling his eyebrows. Jeonghan nods with a smirk, “Anyone wanna bet Youngie isn’t _satisfied_ a while ago?” Junhui instantly raises his hand, “I bet Jihoon cursed _again._ ” 

“It’s a deal then.” Jeonghan responds before they shake hands. “Aigoo this hyungs.” Seokmin utters as he shakes his head in disbelief. 

5 minutes before the next class starts, Jihoon comes back quietly; his head hung low and it looks like he’s tired. However, when Soonyoung comes back, he’s all-smiles and even patted Chan’s back when the younger asks where they came from. 

Mingyu gasps, “Jihoon hyung, what happened to your neck?” as he points out the band-aid on the older’s neck. The latter’s hand instantly covers his neck. “ _Shut up, Kim._ ” he threatened. 

The youngest three gave Soonyoung a questioning look; Jisoo, Wonwoo, and Seokmin raise an eyebrow at him while Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Junhui are already trying to hide their smirks.

“Mosquito bite. _Right, love?_ ” he grins while caressing Jihoon’s hair. Soonyoung’s eyes are twinkling, already confirming it’s _something_ else.Jihoon looks at him with no emotion that made the older smirk, making the younger nervous. Because though it may look like a normal smirk to others, what Jihoon saw is a _very_ dangerous one.

“Y-yes, i-it-s ju-just a mo-mosquito b-bite.” he stuttered before inhaling deeply. Soonyoung smiles at him as he pats his head before uttering enough for only him to hear. “ _That’s my Jihoonie._ ”

In the background: 

Mingyu is still a lost puppy. “If it’s just a mosquito bite then why put a band-aid?” making the rest shake their heads before turning away from him. The tallest pouts as he looks at his boyfriend beside him. “What did I do?” Wonwoo shakes his head fondly. “I love you but you can be an idiot at times.” that made Mingyu confused even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
